onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
MediaWiki talk:Common.js
Apparent bug with js for hiding tables Hi, I am from jet.wikia.com and I have used your js to hide/show tables because what i imported from wikipedia was not working 100%. So thanks. But I think I have found a bug with how this javascript works (collapseTable). If you have a collapsible table (say, at the bottom of Rocket_Man for example), you can run into some (small) problems. Here is the scenario: *default is main collapsed (with inner tables expanded) *expand the main (to reveal the inner tables expanded) *minimise one of the sub-tables (Abilities) *minimise the main *Maximise the main again and it will show you the problem; the state of the sub tables remains the same (one minimised and the rest maximised), but the +/- things are out of whack (they all say -). Thanks again for the js --User:Boy.pockets 00:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps I have found the "Problem" (if it really is a problem...). I think if you replace: :*var Rows = Table.getElementsByTagName( "tr" );, with :*var Rows = Table.rows; :It may stop the issue (I have it working on jet.wikia.com) --User:Boy.pockets 00:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Reminder Hey people! Besty found a script on dev wiki that enables a signature reminder. So, if you edit a talk page or forum page and don't sign, this will happen. Also, if you want to create a forum but you delete the forum header, a similar message will appear. I've already used it on some other wikis and my personal js and it works perfectly. Here's the full description of the script and how to enable it. So, do you want to use it here? 18:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Yep. I've seen it used in some wikis. I think its a good idea. 08:33, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Is that really necessary? That code is made for users who aren't familiar with signatures... I didn't see any cases of people here forgetting to sign. Also there is . People keep forgetting to sign, especially new users. Forums get deleted every day because the authors forget to sign them and most of the forums created by new users lack a forum header. An actual signature is way better than the template. 17:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) We should use it 17:07, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Most people forget to sign to their posts. The coding for this reminds the users to sign, encase they haven't already. So this would be better to use. 17:09, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we SHOULD be allowed to use the unsigned template but DP deletes forums even though it gets signed with that template. There is no rule that states we cannot use the unsigned template on new forums. SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The author must sign the forum himself. We can use the unsigned template on forum pages, just not for the very first post. Anyway, let's not talk about the forum rules here. Do you agree or disagree that we should use this script? 19:13, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Signature reminder sounds like a pretty good idea. 19:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Do it anyway. Also there is no forum rule saying you can't use the unsigned template. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Great,this should be done,..also deletin' forums just coz it's unsigned is crazy >_<-- Right, there seems to be a majority. So can an admin add it. 06:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the majority agreed, somebody should add the script in the page. 22:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Can't you do it? 06:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I can but I won't unless a real admin gives permission. 09:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC)